At Long Last
by Leg0las19
Summary: Sain trys to woo several girls, and fails countless times. Until he finds Florina. Ah, I finished Ch. 5 as well. (SainxFlorina) PG for mild violence and language...
1. Chapter 1: Band of Mercenaries

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 1: Band of Mercenaries  
  
The sunrise slowly lit the sky up, dying the clouds light orange and yellow. The sight was truly a spectacle.  
  
A lone Pegasus Rider flew up and over the beauty, searching on the ground for her friend, too busy to take it in. "Lyn...Where are you?" Florina whispered to herself. Her light-purple locks rested on her shoulders while her blue eyes stayed glued to the earth surface.  
  
Suddenly, Florina spotted a village. She tugged the reins of her Pegasi and directed it downward, straight toward the village. The ground slowly zoomed into her face. The feeling would sicken rookie Pegasus Knights, and although Florina had been practicing for a while, her stomach slightly churned. She closed her eyes to try to make the feeling go away, and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground, right next to a red faced man.  
  
"You just landed that beast on my foot!"  
  
"Wha...D-did I?...I'm s-sorry..." Florina slowly tried to back away from the man. He was obviously a bandit, and she knew that apologizing wouldn't get her anywhere. Her effort was in vain, however, as she knocked right into another one.  
  
"Wait right there, little lady! What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?"  
  
Florina stammered as she looked into the mad bandit's eyes. "I...Uh...That is, I..."  
  
The one behind Florina spoke up. "Hey, she's quite a catch, eh, buddy? I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her."  
  
Florina began to sweat and become even more nervous than she was before. "Yeah. She roughed me up a bit, so I figure fair's fair. It's no more'n she deserves."  
  
She could barely speak. "I...I..."  
  
"What are we gonna do with the flying mule?  
  
That comment sparked something inside of Florina. "Don't you dare touch her!"  
  
The one behind her poked her with the hilt of a sword. "What? You just watch your mouth, girlie!"  
  
Florina then gave up hope. "Do what you will with me, just...Let her go. Please, I beg of you."  
  
The anger in the first smaller bandit's face slowly faded away, now displaying the emotion of cruelty. "Ha ha ha! Silly twit! Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beasts, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? HA!"  
  
Tears in Florina's eyes began to well up. "No, you can't..."  
  
"C'mon! Let's move!"  
  
Before they put another foot down, Florina heard Lyn. "Florina? Is that you, Florina?"  
  
Relief surged into Florina's weak body. She dashed over to her best friend. "Ah! Lyn!"  
  
"Florina! What are you doing in a place such as this?"  
  
"Lyn! Is it really you? I...I..." her eyes got watery again as she hid behind Lyn.  
  
"Come now, no crying!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
A young cavalier with burnt orange hair rode up to Lyn's side, glancing cautiously at Florina. He was tall, and had red armor with gold trimmings suited on his body. "You are acquaintances?"  
  
"She's my friend. This is Florina, a Pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men. Tell me, Florina, what happened here?" Lyn spoke soft and calmly to her.  
  
Florina sighed. "Well...um...When I heard that you had left...I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village...I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and...well..."  
  
Lyn asked the next question hesitantly. "Did your Pegasus land on them?"  
  
Florina shot a quick, scared glance at the men. "Well, I...A little..."  
  
"Aha! You heard her! She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!"  
  
"Did you apologize, Florina?" Lyn asked.  
  
"Yes. I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen..."  
  
"Don't cry. It's all right."  
  
Florina dug her face into the back of Lyn's shoulder. "Lyn..."  
  
The blue haired, stern-eyed woman turned toward the bandits with hatred glazing her beautiful eyes. "Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything."  
  
They wouldn't give up. "No chance. The girl goes with us-by force if need be!"  
  
"Hey! C'mon out now, boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!"  
  
Suddenly, another cavalier rode up to Lyn. This one had lighter brown hair, brown eyes, a purple headband, and green armor with gold trimmings. "Lady Lyndis! Enemies in the Northeast and direct east! Ryan wants requests we defeat the curs!"  
  
Lyn turned to another man who approached. Florina felt overwhelmed by all the boys here. Especially the way the new cavalier was looking at her. "Okay, Sain. Ryan! We've got to fight back!"  
  
"Okay, Lady Lyndis. As you command. First, I want you to go to that village due north, warn all that bandits have invaded the eastern towns."  
  
Florina piped up. "Lyn...I..."  
  
"You're a Pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?"  
  
"...Yes!"  
  
Lyn turned back to Ryan. "Listen carefully, Ryan. We're facing bandits. They're underlings, but we can't take them to lightly. Let's clear them out of here. The layout around here might make it difficult to fight. The same holds true for our foe, too. If we use these walls just so, they may ensure out victory."  
  
Florina looked at Ryan, who wielded no weapon. "Lyn...Who's that?"  
  
"This is Ryan. He's still an apprentice, but he's my tactician." With that, Lyn ran off into  
  
Florina nodded. "Oh, I see...Uh...Ryan? I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
Ryan nodded back. "Well met, Miss Florina. Hold on, I'll give you orders in a moment. First," he turned to the two cavaliers and Florina walked over to get on her Pegasus. "Kent, Sain, block off that pass that leads straight into here." As Kent and Sain rode forward, Lyn returned with a tall, almost cheerful man with flaming red hair.  
  
"Ryan, this is Wil. He's an archer, and offered to help our cause and to protect his village."  
  
The tactician looked at Wil. "Pleased to meet you, Wil. I'll have you begin right away. Head due north until you come to the stone barrier. One of our own spotted a mercenary there, on the opposite side. I want you to let loose a few arrows, show them who's boss."  
  
"No problem, Ryan!"  
  
Florina rode up as an injured cry came from the opposite side of Wil. "Florina...Ah, yes. Go finish off the mercenary on the farthest side of the wall."  
  
"Yes...Of course." Florina took to the sky, but flew low. She first went west, then north past Wil's village , and then back east. The mercenary had been hit by an arrow, and he was trying to pull it out of himself. Florina shuddered. "An archer must be nearby..."  
  
She hesitantly flew downward, taking her lance out of the sheath on her Pegasi. Before the mercenary could scream, the lance had buried itself deep with his chest. Florina closed her eyes and yanked her weapon out, then brought her Pegasus up on the wall.  
  
As she was about to call out to Ryan, she spotted the bow. "Lyn! What should I do? There's an archer!!!"  
  
Lyn froze. "What? Where!?" Then she saw their new companion. "Oh, that's Wil."  
  
The boy smiled up at her. "Hi! You're one of Lyn's friends?"  
  
Florina barely felt relieved. "Um..."  
  
Wil stopped grinning and looked concerned. "What...What is it? Are you unwell?"  
  
Lyn spoke "I'm sorry, Wil. Her name is Florina. She's timid around men, and you...you've got a bow."  
Wil's face brightened up, and his cheerful smile came back. "Oh! I see! You must be a Pegasus knight! I apologize for frightening you, but I do understand your fear of bows."  
  
"I...um...I'm sorry...Even looking...at a...bow...frightens me ever so much..."  
  
As Wil spoke the next sentence, she knew he was being sincere. "Of course, I understand. But you should really only fear enemy's archers, not your own."  
  
Florina nodded. "Yes...Of course..."  
  
Ryan then told Wil and Lyn to go back up Kent and Sain, and called Florina over to him. "Florina! I need you to go back north and try to clear the path for Sain and Lyn. There's only a mercenary or two, nothing you can't handle."  
  
Florina accepted her small mission and flew back north. In about 10 minutes, she spotted a mercenary sharpening his blade on a rock. She flew down and hurled the lance into his back. The sword wielder slumped to the ground and a pool of blood began forming around him. Florina flew over to yank out her weapon, then landed on the wall.  
  
"I don't see anything else out there."  
  
Then her Pegasus began to neigh loudly, and finally snort. "Easy boy, easy..." Florina said, soothing her gentle friend. "Good boy..."  
  
That's when Florina spotted the swordsman charging west. Directly at her.  
  
"Oh...! Eeeeek!" Florina closed her eyes, but heard the sword fall to the ground. She eased them open to see the one they called Sain sheath a bloody lance. She stared blankly at him.  
  
"Thank me later, my delicate rose!" Sain smiled and winked before riding back east to meet with Lyn and Wil. Florina stood, stock still. Her life had just been saved. Slowly, she jumped on to her Pegasus and floated over to where the battle was ending.  
  
Wil had let loose quite a few arrows on the man that poor Florina had landed on, and Kent was dealing the final blow. This is all my fault she thought to herself. If I wasn't here, those lives would not have had to be wasted...She hopped off her friend and walked over to Lyn.  
  
Lyn sighed heavily as she sheathed her sword. "Finally that's taken care of."  
  
Florina hurriedly walked over to Lyn. "Lyn!"  
  
Lyn looked at Florina, with a bit of confusion across her face. "Florina...Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous."  
  
Florina saw everyone's eyes turn to her, and she blushed. "Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?"  
  
"Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training. Is that what brought you here, Florina?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers, and..."  
  
Lyn giggled. "You were worried for me? Thank you, but I'm more worried about you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Lyn looked at her and smiled comfortingly. "Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them."  
  
Florina bowed her head and found herself with wet eyes for another time that morning. "I know, I know. It's just...I've always dreamt of being a Pegasus knight. I imagined I would just...work it out. Somehow. After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just...give up..."  
  
Lyn hugged Florina tightly. "Florina...Don't cry..."  
  
Sain was cleaning his sword, but suddenly walked over to the two girls. "Yes! There's no reason to give up your dream!"  
  
Lyn let go of her embrace and turned toward him. "Hm?"  
  
Florina looked at her savior and blushed even redder than before. This cavalier didn't want to let her be. "Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!"  
  
Kent groaned. "Sain!"  
  
Sain looked her in the eye and grinned widely. "You should come with us! With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot."  
  
Wil turned around with a look of surprise on his face. "Wait, did you just include me?"  
  
Sain nodded, not taking his eyes off Florina's face. "Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is a good training group as you will find anywhere."  
  
Kent hit Sain upside the head. "Sain...This is no joking matter!"  
  
Florina took her chance to get away from Sain as the two quarreled. "Lyndis? Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?"  
  
"I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right." She rolled her eyes at the thought. "Will you come with us, Florina?"  
  
Florina beamed. "Travel with you, Lyn? Truly? I would be so...so happy!"  
  
Sain had returned, and this time he stood directly in front of Florina. "Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain..."  
  
Florina screeched as he got too close. This man was really scaring her. "Eeek! Say back! Don't get so close."  
  
Sain grinned. "Ah...Beautiful, and yet so modest!"  
  
Tell me what you think of it so far. If the reviews are alright, I'll continue my fic. Thanks for reading chapter 1. 


	2. Chapter 2: In Occupation's Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Or any of its characters.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 2: In Occupation's Shadow  
  
"We're starting to lose on everyone, we need to find a good place to rest for tonight! We're still a long way from Araphen, and there's not much in between there and Sacae..."  
  
Ryan turned around at everyone looking slightly annoyed. Florina was asleep on her Pegasus. Lyn had a rope tied around the winged horse's neck and was gently pulling him forward. Sain and Kent had argued off and on, but were now too tired and just rode onward silently. Wil was at the rear of the party, humming a ballad quietly to himself.  
  
"Okay, everyone stop here." Ryan called. Florina lifted her head up off of the Pegasus's neck and Wil quit humming. "I think I see a structure on the horizon...Let's see," he glanced around the tired company. "Sain, you and Wil go scout it out. See if it's in decent shape."  
  
Sain trotted forward and Wil followed. "Yes sir! I'll make sure that our rest stop will be of the finest quality for our two lovely ladies!" Sain answered.  
  
"And I'll...do the same." Wil said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Wil jumped up on the green armor clad cavalier's horse. They rode of, slowly at first, then gained speed, until no one could see them.  
  
"Come, we'll follow. Just keep a slow pace in case they return with grim news."  
  
Behind Ryan, the new legion of "mercenaries" began to talk for the first time in a few hours. Kent spoke to Lyn. "Milady, if you're too tired, why don't you ride with me?"  
  
Florina nodded. "Lyn, I'm awake now...You should take a break."  
  
"Thank you, Florina." She smiled at Florina and hopped up on to Kent's horse. She soon fell asleep on his shoulder.  
  
Florina frowned slightly, knowing how uncomfortable she would be if she was Lyn.  
  
Meanwhile, Sain and Wil reached the crumbled fortress. "Eh, Wil, is this okay?"  
  
Wil didn't turn toward Sain; he just kept surveying the ruined fort. "I'm sure this will do, Sain."  
  
"Ah, I think we should find a better spot...Our two beautiful women surely aren't fitted for a place like this!"  
  
Wil rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sain, they'll be fine, just like the rest of us. Look at it this way...If we don't stop here, we're likely not to find another place for the rest of the night. Then your two, er, 'women', wouldn't get any sleep. You don't want that happening do you? This will suffice for tonight's bed!"  
  
The others slowly approached. Lyn was awake now and she hopped off of Kent's horse. "This is fine, you two. Who wants to sleep inside on a night like this? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."  
  
Florina got off of her Pegasus. "As long as I'm with Lyn I'll be fine."  
  
Sain rode toward them. "And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here at your side, ladies."  
  
Kent put his hand on his face in disgust. "Sain, we'll both stay awake to keep watch."  
  
Sain was about to speak in protest, then decided against it. "Alas..."  
  
"Florina, come into the fortress with me. We'll look for a clean spot to sleep..."  
  
Florina led her Pegasus into the fort after Lyn. This was the definition of ruins. Every pillar was either knocked over or cracked in half. The walls were broken and cracked as well, and lots of ash was scattered across the ground. Florina had a sad look on her face. There were probably lots of lives lost here, she thought.  
  
A voice inside disrupted her thoughts. "Your pardon, Milady?"  
  
Lyn gripped her sword hilt, and Wil drew an arrow to his bow. Florina backed slowly to her lance in its sheath on her Pegasus. "Who's there?" Lyn called out.  
  
"Sorry if I startled you," a woman in a green, tattered robe appeared from a dark corner. "My name is Natalie. I'm from a village not too far from here. Ah, ow..."  
  
Lyn grimaced as she saw Natalie's leg. It was somewhat deformed and bent slightly the wrong way. "Your leg..."  
  
Natalie sorrowfully looked at her leg. "It's from a childhood sickness...I'm fine."  
  
"Well, Natalie, what are you doing all by yourself?" Lyn asked, easing her grip on her Mani Katti. Wil did the same with his bow.  
  
"I'm looking for my husband...I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise enough money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried...Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but...His name is Dorcas. Do you know of him?"  
  
Lyn studied the picture. "No, I can't say I do...I'm sorry."  
  
Natalie didn't look surprised. "Well, if you see him, tell him Natalie was looking for him."  
  
"I sure will," Lyn said sympathetically.  
  
Men are so much trouble! thought Florina. But Natalie obviously thinks it's worth it...Maybe I've been too wrong all-  
  
"Milady! There are bandits! Outside the fortress!"  
  
Lyn ran toward Kent. "What? More of them?"  
  
Sain rode in as well. "Persistent bastards. We should teach them a lesson! Let's ride out to meet them in battle! What do you say, Ryan?"  
  
Lyn shook her head. "No, Natalie has a bad leg, and can't walk well. We need to protect her in here. The bandits are impatient; they'll tire after long and give up."  
  
Florina talked to Natalie. "Uh, Natalie...Don't worry, we'll protect you..."  
  
Ryan took over from there. "Okay everyone, I've formulated my plan. Kent, Sain," he turned toward the two cavaliers, "block the south entrance. It's the main one. You two should be able to fend off any of those axe-wielding foes. Wil," he looked at the archer, "you go to the western wall. It looked weak, and I think they'll attack there. Fire over it if you can, and try to injure or kill as many of the enemy as you can."  
  
Wil pulled out an arrow and latched it onto the bowstring. "As you command, sir."  
  
"Ryan, allow me to take the eastern door. I can handle any of the bandits that come through."  
  
Ryan approved and Lyn crept in the shadows toward her target. "And now for you, Florina...I want you to go back up Kent and Sain. If one of them gets hurt, rescue them and use a vulnerary."  
  
Florina looked a little scared. "Well...uh...okay..."  
  
She climbed onto the Pegasus and trotted off south. When she got there, she saw Kent and Sain had started battling. Sain had gash in his leg, but he didn't seem to notice while he jabbed and swung his sword at the big brigands. When he was done and had sheathed his sword for the time being, she nervously trotted toward him.  
  
"Uhm...Uh, S-Sain..."  
  
Sain turned around. "Ah! Florina! There's no archers here, so feel free to fight along side us if you wish."  
  
Florina started to stammer. "W-Well...You're, uh...K-Kind of b-bleeding..."  
  
Sain looked down at his leg. "Oh, that...Nothing a vulnerary can't fix!" Sain searched the saddlebag of his horse. "Well...What an inconvience. I don't seem to have one. I'm sure Ryan does...Florina, if you'll kindly take my spot as I go speak to him, it would be much appreciated."  
  
Florina blushed. "Well, uh...I a-actually have o-one if you wanna...You can have it..."  
  
She gave him a small leather pouch. Sain smiled thankfully at her as he rubbed the wet powder across his wound. It seemed like it healed instantly. "Why thank you, Miss Florina! I'll not forget this act of kindness!"  
  
Florina backed up, away from the battle scene. "You...You're welcome..."  
  
Sain looked at stared at her while she stroked her Pegasus. He saw that her purple, shoulder length locks suited her perfectly. This was the first time he'd noticed how truly beautiful she was. Shy, yes. But pretty nonetheless...  
  
"Sain! You fool, watch your back!" Kent's yells brought him back to the inevitable reality. He ducked as a javelin flew past his head and clanged into the wall. "I swear, one day you'll die due to your stupidity!"  
  
"Kent! Enough insults! I'm fine, as you can see!"  
  
Kent didn't reply because he had started to attack one of the brigands. Sain charged back and took out his lance. The sharp tip pierced a brigand's stomach.  
  
The battle continued for another 3 hours. Lyn had found Dorcas, fighting for the brigands. "He's with us now," she told Florina. Dorcas stayed back with Natalie. Wil had knocked everyone out at the western wall and decided to come to where all the action was.  
  
On the fourth hour, the bandits slowly began to retreat. Sain shouted that they'll get it worse next time. Kent didn't want to reply; he was too tired. Florina was now sharpening her lance in a corner, happily deprived of battle. Sain saw a perfect chance to talk to her as Natalie, Dorcas, Lyn, Kent, and Wil chatted.  
  
He approached cautiously. "Uh, Miss Florina?"  
  
Florina lifted her head. Seeing Sain made her blush. "...Y-Yes?"  
  
"I just wanted to...I just wanted to thank you for the vulnerary out on the field. When I get so involved in fighting, sometimes I forget I'm injured."  
  
"I...that is, well...you...your welcome..."  
  
Sain walked back over to the main group. After the talking stopped, Dorcas and Natalie headed home. Dorcas revealed to them that he would be back in the moring. The rest of them slowly headed off to bed, but Sain pulled Lyn to the side.  
  
"Yes? What do you need? If you're trying to flirt with me, forget it. I don't have the patience."  
  
Sain shook his head. "No, no it's nothing like that...Well, it sort of is," he saw Lyn try to move off and quickly added his next few sentences. "You and Florina are best friends, correct? Can you tell me, what will it take to get her over her fear of, well, me?"  
  
Lyn giggled. "Sain, it's not just you. Florina is timid around all guys. She may get over it in time, maybe not. Just try not to use your bad pickup lines to get her to like you. She'll just think you're out to get her and stay further away from you."  
  
Sain was puzzled. "If I can't do that, then what can I do?"  
  
Lyn shook her head. "Be nice to her. Help her out. I don't know what's wrong with her and men, but maybe you can teach her that not all of them should scare her..."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, Milady. Thank you very much."  
  
Lyn took her hand in his. "Now Sain, will you allow me to go to bed? I've not gotten much sleep at all..."  
  
"Of course. I'll keep watch. Maybe I'll ask Kent what he said to you to..." Sain shut his mouth.  
  
"What? What were you going to say?" Lyn looked at him suspiciously.  
  
Sain started to sweat. "Nothing. Nothing at all, Milady! If you need me, I'll be awake."  
  
As Sain trotted off, Lyn called after him. "Sain...I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
Lyn walked back into the roofless fortress. Florina was using her Pegasus for a headrest, and Kent and Wil were using Kent's horse for the same purpose.  
  
Florina lifted up her head. "What...What was that noise, Lyn?"  
  
Lyn lay down beside her. "It was nothing. Just go to bed, Florina."  
  
Florina didn't respond. Lyn smiled and fell asleep.  
  
Yay! Ch. 2 done! Review it please! 


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Before Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Or any of its characters.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
A fan of fire emblem: I took your advice and sort of modified the in-  
game scripts to suit my story better. I think it has a little more  
originality to it now.  
  
The Story Master 125: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like the Sain  
and Florina pairing as well.  
  
Silent Trowa: I'll keep it up! Thanks for the review!  
  
Chapter 3: Morning Before Departure  
  
"That has got to be the longest night I have ever had..." Sain said to  
himself as he watched the sun rise. His eyelids drooped. The entire night he was only half-awake, thinking of what he could say to Florina. Sain didn't see Dorcas approaching until he was actually standing in front of him.  
  
"Good morning. Sain, is it?"  
  
Sain was shaken from his small rest. "Hunh? Wha? Whossat?"  
  
"It's I, Dorcas. I have returned to travel with your group."  
  
Sain wiped his brow with his hand. "Oh, right...Well, uh, I'm not sure if they're awake, but you can go in. I'm on, er, watch for tonight."  
  
Dorcas walked into the fortress, mumbling something about food. Sain shook his head. "I wonder what we'll be doing next..."  
  
"Sain?"  
  
"Whoa! Ahh!" Sain was drifting off again when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Easy buddy. It is only your tactician."  
  
Sain sighed. "Ah, Ryan. Nice morning, eh?"  
  
Ryan looked at the sky. "Yes, it is a nice morning."  
  
When Ryan didn't say anything else, Sain thought he'd ask him a question. "Ryan, where were you last night when I escorted Lady Lyndis into the fortress?"  
  
Ryan smiled. "Ah, that. I was planning our route to the castle...we should be in Caelin in a couple of weeks, if our circumstances are and stay fair."  
  
"And if they don't...?"  
  
Florina slowly stirred awake. As she opened her eyes, she saw that she was all-alone in the big fortress room. She lifted her head off of her Pegasus. "I wonder why they didn't wake me..." She thought out loud. She saw Kent's horse tied up to one of the few remaining pillars. She did the same with her Pegasus and went out front.  
  
"If they don't, then it could take as long as a month," Ryan was talking to Sain. "Ah, Florina! Good morning. Everyone's around back eating breakfast if you wish to join them."  
  
Florina decided against it. "No, I'm not really hungry..." She sat down on a large stone. This would be a good time to talk to Ryan about the plans.  
  
"Suit yourself...I'll be back there."  
  
Florina got kind of nervous and disappointed when he left. She wanted to talk to him. Staying alone with Sain...It didn't feel right. However, Sain was half-asleep as it was. She almost thought he was sad...  
  
"Nice sunrise, isn't it..." Sain said.  
  
"Y-yes, it is..." Florina responded, looking at the sky.  
  
For 10 minutes (which felt like 10 hours to Sain), there was an awkward silence. Both just looked at the clouds, too nervous to speak. Florina was scared to talk to him because he was a man. Sain was scared to talk to her because he didn't know what to say.  
  
"So...Florina, do you...have a...are you, uh," Sain didn't know how to ask her if she was in love with someone already.  
  
"D-Do I w-what...?"  
  
"Do you have a...," he paused for a minute and looked her, "a boyfriend?"  
  
She had never blushed so hard in her life. If she was any redder, she would have been the color of the clouds above her. "Sain! That...T-that's none of y-your business!"  
  
Florina stood up to walk away. "Wait, Florina! I was just curious! Wait, don't leave! I still want to talk to you!"  
  
Florina rushed back into the fortress, Sain on her tail. "Florina! I need to know!"  
  
She stopped and turned around. "Although it's none of your business...No, no I don't...H-Happy now?"  
  
Sain couldn't help but grin a little. "But that d-doesn't mean you can hit on me m-more than you a-already have!"  
  
She stormed off again. "No, Florina! It's not like that! Florina! Damn it..."  
  
He sat down and buried his hands in his face. "I never thought such a simple question would make her so mad..."  
  
"Lyn, may I have a word?" Ryan approached Lyn.  
  
"Yes, of course Ryan!" Lyn stood up from the rock she was sitting on with Kent and walked away from the fire. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you if-"  
  
"Lyn! Lyn, where are you?"  
  
Florina came dashing out of the fortress worked up about something. "Florina!? What's wrong!?"  
  
"Oh Lyn...It's Sain, he...he asked if I..."  
  
Lyn hugged the Pegasus rider. "Oh, Florina...I'm sorry...Don't be mad at him though, he didn't know...It's okay, don't cry. I'll speak to him."  
  
"T-Thank y-you so m-much..."  
  
"Ryan, we'll speak later."  
  
Lyn walked into the fortress to find Sain sitting in a corner tossing rocks mindlessly at the opposite wall. "Sain! I need to talk with you, right now!"  
  
"I didn't mean to do anything..." he stared blankly at the wall.  
  
Lyn had very little patience, for she was already frustrated with Sain. "Hey! Look at me!"  
  
Sain turned to look at her, as she demanded. "Yes, Milady?"  
  
"Did you ask Florina if she had a boyfriend?"  
  
Sain groaned. "Yes..."  
  
"Sain...There's something you need to know about Florina..."  
  
Sain stood up. "What is it?"  
  
Lyn got a sad look on her face. "Florina...She had a relationship before, around 7 years ago...Her boyfriend...He..."  
  
"What..."  
  
Lyn's frustration was replaced with misery. "He hit her...A lot...She told me about it after she left him..."  
  
"Ah! What a lout I am! I should have known better...I shouldn't have-"  
  
"Sain, it isn't your fault. You didn't know. You couldn't have known. Until know, it's only been her secret with me..."  
  
"As it will stay, Milady."  
  
Lyn patted Sain on the shoulder. "Like I told you last night...You need to be nice to her. Don't ask her anything about men. If there's ever a moment that I'm not protecting her, than you should."  
  
"Milady..."  
  
"Now, Sain, why don't you go get something to eat? I know you're hungry."  
  
Sain nodded his head. "Am I! I'm famished! There better be some leftover..."  
  
On his way back to breakfast, he bumped right into Kent. "Sain! Watch where you step!"  
  
"Kent! Where are you going?"  
  
Kent blushed. "I'm, er, going to go get, er, my horse!"  
  
"Lady Lyndis talked to me just recently, if that's what you meant."  
  
"Kent looked as red as Florina did earlier. "No, of course not! Sain, mind your manners!"  
  
"Yes, yes Kent...I was going to ask you...But it looks like you're in some need of help. If you run into any lady troubles...You know who to call!"  
  
Sain winked and walked out by the fire so Kent couldn't hurt him. "Wil, lad! What's here for breakfast?"  
  
Wil smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Sain, we're all packed up and getting ready to leave..."  
  
Sain walked back into the fortress to get his horse, two organs reversed. His stomach empty, his heart half full.  
  
It's not a chapter in FE7! W00t! I'll pick up there after this one...Review! 


	4. Chapter 4: Beyond the Borders

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Or any of its characters.  
  
Note: Thanks for more reviews!  
  
A fan of fire emblem: Thanks for the review!  
  
The Story Master 125: PH33R MI M4D TIPING SKILZ!11!11!!!11! Thanks you  
two for reviewing all of my chapters  
  
MagicianFairy: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.  
  
max: Yeah, Sain and Florina pairing is awesome. : )  
  
Chapter 4: Beyond the Borders  
  
The entire company felt rejuvenated after their good night's sleep and healthy breakfast. Everyone except Sain, that is. He made sure everyone knew this fact for around four hours.  
  
Kent was getting annoyed so right after Sain said "when's lunch, I didn't get breakfast", he decided to comment on crossing the border.  
  
"Lady Lyndis, Ryan, we've almost reached the Lycia border."  
  
Lyn smiled (which made Kent stare at the ground blushing), but Ryan was too busy trying to get Sain to be quiet.  
  
"I'm going to kill you if you don't keep your mouth closed!" Ryan said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ah, but before you do, allow me at least one glass of water and a salad..."  
  
"Sain, shut it!"  
  
Lyn and Florina couldn't help but giggle. Sain enjoyed this and kept it up. "Ah, yes, I think the ladies are hungry we stop now Ryan?"  
  
It was the last straw for the poor tactician. He jumped up and tackled Sain off of his horse into a small bog. "Sain! For four straight hours you haven't shut up about eating!" he had Sain pinned to the ground. "Please, just SHUT-"  
  
"Eeeeeek! Eeeeeek! Eeeeeeeeeeeek! Erk! Help me!!!"  
  
Lyn drew her sword. "Look! Ryan, someone's over there!"  
  
Ryan hopped off of Sain and waved a finger menacingly at him. "I've warned you. Lyn!" he shouted, "go talk to that girl...Do you see her at the edge of the forest?"  
  
"Yes, Ryan. Right away!"  
  
Sain jumped back on his horse and rode up next to Florina, Wil, Kent, Dorcas, and Ryan. "No chance for a meal now, eh?" He said as he nudged Wil. Florina giggled again, but Sain didn't notice. A small fire erupted over in the forest followed by a scream.  
  
"Hmm, quite a spectacle!"  
  
Lyn was now coming back to the group, with two extra people. "Sain, Florina, Wil, Kent, Dorcas, Ryan, meet Erk and Serra."  
  
"Well met," everyone said in unison.  
  
Except Sain.  
  
"Do you have any food on you, by chance?"  
  
Everyone turned toward Sain, looking for blood. "Eh, hahaha, uh, I'll shut up now..."  
  
"Hey Ryan, I know you're interested in my healing abilities," the one that called herself Serra twirled her staff braggingly, "so I'm willing to heal Erk, free of charge."  
  
She twisted her finger in her ponytail. "Yes, yes. I know, I'm generous to a fault."  
  
Ryan sighed and looked at Serra with a hint of disgust in his face.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
A large ball of light appeared over Serra, and made it's way toward Erk. It enveloped his body, causing him to glow white. His cuts dissappeared. This impressed Florina, Dorcas, and Wil.  
  
"Okay, now everyone," Ryan began, "here's the plan. Kent, head due north and take out the brigand hiding there. Florina, I want you to go directly east and kill that mercenary. Everyone else, head north up and around those mountains, taking out any and all enemies you see."  
  
Sain, Dorcas, and Erk took the lead, followed by Lyn, Serra, and Wil. Kent quickly slew the axe-bearing bandit in the north.  
  
Meanwhile, Florina slipped over the mountains and lake, trying to sneak up on the mercenary. She flew silently downward, lance at the ready. As she clunked on the ground, the mercenary noticed her.  
  
He made a mad dash at her. Florina jumped off of her Pegasus in time to avoid most of the hit, but the blade sliced her shoulder. She cried out in pain and dropped her lance.  
  
"Little scum!" he spat, advancing on the wounded Pegasus knight. She gripped her lance in her free hand. The enemy dashed at her again, but she rolled out of the way. He turned quickly and charged. He swung at her left arm but lost balance. As he fell to the ground, Florina closed her eyes and impaled the soldier with her lance.  
  
"I'm...s-sorry..."  
  
Florina whistled for her Pegasus to come near to her. She hopped up on to her friend and flew back towards the lake. She took her clothes off and walked in slowly, soaking her wound.  
  
Florina got out around an hour later. She still clutched her wounded limb, but she managed to get on her Pegasus. She told him to fly north, to see if the others had been able to get around the mountains.  
  
The pink haired girl was the healer. Serra, that was her name. Florina flew down to Serra.  
  
"Uhm, excuse me...My shoulder...I was wondering if you could..."  
  
Serra looked at Florina's bleeding wound. "Of course!" Florina breathed a sigh of relief. The big ball of light surrounded her like it did that mage, and she instantly felt better. Not even a scar was left on her shoulder.  
  
"Wow...T-Thanks." Florina said, rubbing her hand across her former cut.  
  
"Not a problem. I'm amazing, aren't I?"  
  
Florina was kind of surprised how conceited Serra was. "Uh, sure..."  
  
"This is a mess..." Sain groaned as he wiped his bloodstained sword in the grass, "I just sharpened this the other day, too."  
  
With the addition of Serra, the group was rejuvenated a lot faster. Their gashes and bruises were healed instantly. Sain could complain about food all he wanted, for Ryan was interested in only keeping Serra quiet.  
  
She could run her mouth at an incredibly fast pace. As Lyn slew the bandit hiding away in one of the houses south, Serra bragged how great she was, and how she had actually won the battle for them.  
  
"I was great, wasn't I Erk?"  
  
Erk had his hands in his purple hair, trying to block out his frustration. He ignored her and spoke to Ryan. "Sir tactician, my escort and I must be on our way. I need to get her to Ostia..."  
  
"Oh, thank God! Well, you know, uhm," Ryan stammered. The pink haired girl chattered endlessly. "Nevermind, thank God!"  
  
Erk and Serra shook hands with their new friends, and headed away from the group.  
  
"The heavens must be on our side," Dorcas said. Lyn and Kent chuckled, and the two began to carry out a conversation with Ryan.  
  
Sain was thinking about a new move he was going to try with both his lance and his sword when he spotted Erk and Serra walking away. He urged his horse onward, towards the pissed off escort and his "frail" priestess.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Sain asked.  
  
"Well, we're on our way to Ostia..." Erk responded.  
  
"I have a great idea! How about you two come with us!? A Cleric and a Mage...Outstanding additions!"  
  
Ryan spotted Sain talking to the two and immediately wanted to hit him upside the head. When Sain returned with Erk and Serra, Ryan's worst fear had come true; Serra was joining them.  
  
"Come on, don't be a lout, Ryan! With powerful Anima Magic and the art of Healing, we'll be unstoppable!"  
  
"Kind of like her damn mouth!"  
  
Sain rolled his eyes and took the rear of the group. They marched off into the distance, their legs moving slower than Serra's mouth.  
  
Another Chapter done! Sorry it took so long, I was on vacation for a week. Review! 


	5. Chapter 5: Cloaked Men

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 5: Cloaked Men  
  
"Kent, lad, come over here and see my new attack!" Sain called to his friend, who was sitting next to the fire with Lyn.  
  
"One moment, Sain," Kent replied. "I'll be right back milady," he said to Lyn.  
  
Kent made his way over to Sain, stepping quietly around Florina, Dorcas, and Wils' tents. The morning dew wet his iron boots, making them shine. The sun was ablaze, just barely over the horizon. A thick fog blocked it from view.  
  
"Yes Sain, what is it?"  
  
"This will put us at a big advantage to both swords and axes! Behold!"  
  
Sain reared up on his horse, and swung his lance and blade around in his hands. Kent noticed that Sain had strapped an extra iron sword on one tree and one of Dorcas's axes on another.  
  
The green armor-clad knight charged at the sword-wielding tree. His blade sliced into the "arm" that held the opposing sword, pinning that limb. The lance spun above his head and came down right into the lower "chest" of the tree. Sain yanked out his two weapons.  
  
"You see, I numb his sword wielding hand with my blade, and finish him with a lance!"  
  
Kent frowned. "Sain, you could just beat him with a lance alone."  
  
Sain smiled back. "But using two weapons is more heroic!"  
  
"Whatever you say," Kent said. He left to go back to the campfire before he had to watch Sain demonstrate his move on an axe-wielder. On his way, he bumped into Florina.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Florina."  
  
"Uh, good...morning..." she replied. Florina wiped her eyes. It was a hot morning already, so she didn't see the need to sit by the campfire. She decided to go the edge of the woods and sit, only to find Sain there.  
  
He was a peculiar sight. She hadn't seen someone using two types of weapon before. Sain didn't notice her until he was charging at the axe tree. He smiled and looked at the beautiful young woman.  
  
Unfortunately, his horse saw the tree getting a little too close for comfort. Sain pulled on the reigns, and halted his companion to a stop. The horse whinnied.  
  
"Beauteous Florina, I apologize! I am just practicing after all, and your company startled me!"  
  
Florina blushed. "Well...Uh..."  
  
"No need for words! Allow me to demonstrate my new attack for you!"  
  
Her blush turned from red to crimson. Sain was beginning to worry about her, for he didn't think someone should be nervous or embarrassed because of a simple question.  
  
"Are you...Okay?"  
  
"Y-Yes, I'm f-fine..." she stammered.  
  
"Swell! Then watch closely..."  
  
This time, the lance was supposed to impale the upper right part of the chest. Hitting its mark, Sain held on, let go of his horse reigns, and kicked the tree. The horse dashed off. The sword came down on the "head".  
  
"Delightful..." Sain said to himself.  
  
Florina was no longer two shades of red. Instead, she was her normal, white color. She smiled and said, "That was great!"  
  
Sain grinned. "Ah, thank you!"  
  
He bowed to Florina. She giggled.  
  
"Miss Florina, I must say that you are quite an audience," Sain said, chuckling.  
  
Florina shook her head with a smile on her face. "Thank you...Sain."  
  
Sain went over to sit by her. Florina saw, and she moved away. Still timid, thought Sain.  
  
"Curses...My horse, Andriel...Where'd he get off to?"  
  
Florina looked across the edge of the woods for as far as they went. They didn't see Adriel.  
  
"Let's...find him..." Florina said. "I'll go...tell Lyn...where I'll be..."  
  
Sain nodded. Florina walked back into the campsite and took her lance off of hr Pegasi. She found the little terror known as Serra to be yapping away at Ryan and Erk. The tactician sat on a log, his fingers playing with the bag of extra weapons that was next to him.  
  
Florina tried to hide her giggle. She approached Lyn and Kent, who were still sitting together. "Uhm...Lyn...I'm going with Sain, to find his horse..."  
  
"Ah! Take me with you!" Erk sat up and walked hurriedly over toward her.  
  
Serra turned her head as she saw Erk get up. "I wanna go! Please, pretty please!"  
  
Erk prayed to God that Florina would say no. His mouth made the motion over and over again.  
  
"Uhm, sure..."  
  
Wil sighed happily. Dorcas quietly thanked whoever was up in the heavens. Kent and Lyn were too busy talking about Caelin to care.  
  
Florina, Erk, and Serra went back to where Sain was.  
  
"Shit," Sain said to himself as he saw Serra. "Well, I guess Florina didn't feel comfortable...but why not bring Lyndis?"  
  
"Let's find this horse," Erk said.  
  
They went into the forest, looking for Andriel. All of them called out his name several times, but to no avail. Serra was becoming tired, and making sure the other three knew it. After about an hours' search, they sat down to rest.  
  
"Where could he be?" Sain said.  
  
"He ran away from you because you probably mistreated him. I say, horses these days are punished to much, don't you think Erk?"  
  
"Can it, Serra..."  
  
Florina's stomach began to rumble. She remembered that she didn't eat breakfast this morning.  
  
"Sain, where would he-"  
  
A loud scream, rather neighing, shot into their ears. Erk whipped out his book, Florina held her lance at the ready, and Sain drew his sword.  
  
"Where'd it come from?"  
  
Another loud neighing.  
  
"Where is it coming from? Andriel!?"  
  
They heard hooves drawing closer. The horse that belonged to Sain charged right through where the four companions were sitting. Tearing after it were 2 cloaked men.  
  
"Halt, fiends! You want to get him, you'll need to defeat me first!"  
  
They chuckled. "They must be the ones camping south of here," one said.  
  
"Ah, an Anima user...Let's test out the trinity, shall we?"  
  
The other nodded his head. Sain jumped in front of Serra and Florina, clutching his sword in both hands. "Touch them, you'll won't wake tomorrow."  
  
They shook their heads, and took out their books. Erk chanted something, as did their enemies. A ball of fire flew down upon them. It narrowly missed.  
  
"Damn!" Erk shouted.  
  
A large, black vortex appeared between the two Shamans. It dove into the ground.  
  
Florina took a step backward. Serra screeched. "Where'd it go?"  
  
"Sain, move!"  
  
Erk tackled Sain to the side as the black magic sprang from the forest floor. Luckily, no one was hurt.  
  
"Let's go, Ephidel. We shouldn't keep Him waiting," one said to his companion.  
  
Sain stood up. "What is the meaning of this!?" he yelled.  
  
"You're ignorance will one day cost you your life," the one named Ephidel cackled, "like now."  
  
"That saying really pisses me off!" Sain yelled. He tried to dash forward, but was met by one of those vortexes. It wrapped around his body, shading him completely black. A loud thud emitted from his chest, and his color returned.  
  
Sain dropped his sword and fell to the ground, unconscious. The two shaman's dashed away, followed by Florina's lance. The steel tip only grazed a tree.  
  
"Argh," Erk shook his head, "Serra, heal him."  
  
Florina went to get her lance, and came back to see Sain still unconscious. "Florina, you need to go get your Pegasus," Erk said. "No, wait. Get Kent!"  
  
"Of course!" she said, as she left the woods.  
  
She ran back into the camp. Lyn saw her flustered look. "Florina! What's wrong?"  
  
Florina ignored Lyn for the moment. "K-Kent...It's S-Sain...He's b-been a- attacked!"  
  
Cliffhanger? I don't know. Reviews are welcome! 


End file.
